Primera impresión
by Hino-chan
Summary: Botan conocerá por primera vez a los que podrían ser sus futuros suegros, ¿podrá la chica congeniar con la familia?
1. Chapter 1

¿ — ¿Qué tal?— La chica no para de girar frente a su espejo mientras contempla como le luce el vestido que lleva puesto.

Su compañera inclina levente su cabeza a la izquierda —Es un vestido muy lindo, y resalta mucho tu figura… pero no sé. El color… Creo que el color azul del vestido y el rojo de su cabello se verán muy llamativos—

—Tal vez tú pienses eso porque siempre vas vestida de negro Ayame, de todas maneras mi cabello es azul— comenta la chica mientras señala su propio cabello muy bien recogido.

Ayame sonríe —Es un lindo chico. Vendrá por ti hasta el Mundo Espiritual. ¿A dónde irán?—

—Hoy iremos a su casa— tras eso la sonrisa de su compañera desapareció y a cambio sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa —No pienses mal— mueve las manos —Me presentara con sus padres—

—Espera, has trabajado con él… ¿2 años? Tal vez más y no conoces a sus padres…—

Botan mira hacia el suelo —Si los conozco pero, ya sabes, de lejos. — voltea la mirada a donde su compañera —Kurama no se caracteriza por ser una persona muy so…— es interrumpida por una voz que parece salir de algunas bocinas fuera de la habitación

 _Señorita Botan le buscan en la entrada, favor de dirigirse inmediatamente a la entrada._ _Señorita Botan le buscan en la entrada, favor de dirigirse inmediatamente a la entrada._

Ayame se acerca a su amiga y suavemente acomoda un pequeño mechon de cabello que rebeldemente había abandonado su lugar —Parece que su príncipe ya llegó. Dese prisa Señorita Botan.— Botan asiente con la cabeza y sale deprisa.

Llegando a la entrada puede ver a su cita, vistiendo pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. _¡Cielos! Es que acaso nada se le ve mal a ese chico_ piensa Botan mientras disminuye la velocidad al verse cada vez más cerca.

Al notar a su linda novia se separa de la pared, pero manteniendo su mano izquierda detrás de él.

Ambos se acercan tanto que quedaron cara a cara, cualquiera pensaría que se darían un beso pero eso sería imposible en un lugar tan concurrido como el Mundo Espiritual.

—Para ti— deja ver su mano izquierda y en ella una hermosa rosa roja —Feliz quinto mes— Botan se sonroja tanto que le hace competencia a la flor.

—Muchas gracias— La chica estaba acostumbrada a que en cada mes que llevaban saliendo él le daba enormes ramos de rosas, ya que para él ese no era un "gasto", pero de igual manera se sentía muy feliz.

El muchacho se pone a un lado de ella y coloca su brazo a manera de que ella pueda cruzar el suyo con el de él —¿Lista?— Botan hace lo esperado y juntos cruzan la gran puerta.

Gracias a los portales que conectan los mundos solo fue cuestión de minutos para que los tórtolos llegaran a su destino.

La mano de Kurama estaba a punto de alcanzar la perilla cuando siente que su cuerpo se mueve mucho —¿oh?— voltea y ve que la razón de que su cuerpo tiemble es que su compañera está temblando. —No me digas que estás nerviosa—

Los dientes de la chica rechinan un poco —Es solo que nunca había conocido a los padres de alguno de mis novios—

Kurama se sorprende mucho ¿alguno de sus novios? —¿Has tenido muchos novios?—

No deja de temblar —De hecho… ni uno solo. Es por eso que estoy tan nerviosa— Kurama suspira. — ¿Qué pasa si le caigo mal?—

— ¿Por qué le caerías mal? —

Botan comienza a pasar sus dedos por el brazo de su novio —Ya sabes… a veces suelo ser algo… bocona—

Kurama sonríe tiernamente —solo no te equivoques con mi nombre y todo estará perfecto— Botan ríe nerviosamente.

—¿Podrías recordarme tu nombre humano?— rasca su nunca nerviosamente mientras su novio la mira un poco decepcionado.

—¿De verdad tengo que?—

—No. Solo bromeaba Shuuichi— Kurama le regala una sonrisa.

—No recuerdo si limpie la marca que dejo el vaso de Shuuichi en la mesa— dice la mujer de mediana edad a su esposo mientras revisa que sus aretes se vean bien.

El hombre da las últimas vueltas a su corbata para que esta quede impecable —Estoy seguro que lo hiciste—

—¿Qué pasa si no?— le da una planchada a su ropa con ambas manos —Ella podría notarlo y parecerle que fui descuidada—

Kazuya se acerca a su esposa y la lleva hacia la cama, le indica que se siente en la orilla, él se sube completamente en la cama y de rodillas se pone detrás de ella —Creo que alguien se estresa demasiado — coloca sus grandes manos sobre los pequeños hombros de ella y comienza a masajear suavemente.

Comienza a sentirse más relajada —Te conté que mi hijo nunca ha sido una persona con muchos amigos… bueno, más bien una persona con amigos… que yo conozca—

—Lo sé, por eso te hizo muy feliz cuando llevo a aquél muchacho al hospital y a aquel otro a nuestra boda… me agrada el otro pequeñito, es mucho más callado que los demás—

—Exacto, por eso quiero dar la mejor impresión a la muchacha. No quiero que se decepcione y vaya a dejar a mi hijo porque le caí mal o algo por el estilo. Lo menos que quiero es ver a Shuuichi sufriendo— lleva su mano hasta las de su esposo indicándole que pare con el masaje. Ambos se paran de la cama, Shiori acomoda un poco los lentes de su esposo que se habían resbalado un poco.

—Gracias— toma la cara de su esposa y la acerca a la de él —¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir?—

Shiori ríe inocentemente —Cómo podría olvidar eso. Nos veíamos tan inocentes y torpes que seguro nadie pensaba que ambos habíamos estado casados—

—Te amo Shiori— tras dicho eso le planta un tierno beso en la frente a su mujer provocando que esta se sonroje.

Shiori cierra sus ojos, todo es tranquilidad en ese momento —Te amo—

Ambos escuchan que una puerta ha sido abierta e finalmente habían llegado Shuuichi y su novia.

—Querida, ve a recibirlos tú mientras yo reviso si Shuuichi ya está listo—

Shiori se dirige a salir de la habitación cuando de pronto voltea bruscamente hacia su marido —¿Y si piensa que es lo contrario? Tal vez piense que exagere mucho. ¿Cómo me veo?—

El pobre marido suspira —No te preocupes, verás como todo saldrá de maravilla. Te ves hermosa. Ahora no los dejes esperando mucho tiempo.— Shiori asiente y sale deprisa.

 _Solo espero que no sea la chica quién termine decepcionando a Shiori._


	2. Chapter 2

Shiori baja las escaleras contenta pero nerviosa, poco a poco puede ver a la linda parejita. _Debí imaginar que mi hijo saldría con alguien extravagante,_ piensa al ver el cabello celeste de la chica.

Kurama nota a su madre bajando —Madre— toma a su novia del brazo y van a encontrarse con la mujer.

—Mucho gusto señora Minamino— se escucha mucho nerviosismo en su voz. Hace una pequeña reverencia. —Mi nombre es Botan—

Shiori sonríe ante el nerviosismo de la chica y hace una reverencia —Mucho gusto Botan— Shiori mira de reojo a su hijo y conservando su sonrisa le muestra el camino a la sala —Pasen a la sala mientras preparo algo de té—

—No te molestes madre. Lo prepararé yo, pasen ustedes y yo lo llevare en un momento—

—Muchas gracias cielo, procura hacer también para tu padre y tu hermano— habiendo dicho eso Kurama va hacia la cocina mientas su madre y novia se dirigen a la sala.

—Por favor toma asiento. Estás en tu casa— dice Shiori mientras toma asiento, Botan asiente con la cabeza y procede a sentarse.

 _Ahora que digo… porque rayos Kurama tuvo que ofrecer a preparar el té. Ay no, ahora qué…_ Botan mueve sus ojos buscando o pensando algún tema de conversación, hasta que sus orbes morados dieron con un retrato en el que aparecían Shiori, su primer esposo y su hijo siendo un bebé.

La gran sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Botan no pasó desapercibida para su futura suegra. —¿Qué pasa?—

—Es una hermosa foto— señala el retrato.

—Ah, la foto. Así es. Más tarde y si tú gustas podría mostrarte un álbum de fotos— ríe —Hay cientos de fotos de cuando Shuuichi era un bebé—

Botan mueve la cabeza asintiendo —Más que gustosa, me encantaría—

Apenada Shiori lleva su mano hasta su cara —¿Te podría hacer unas preguntas?— ya sentida más en confianza Botan responde que sí.

—¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias? ¿Mi hijo ya conoció a tus padres? De ser así ¿Qué piensan tus padres de él? ¿Realmente quieres a mi hijo? ¿Han tenido algún tipo de problemas? Shuuichi no tiene muchos amigos ¿Te llevas bien con sus amigos? ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho una grosería? ¿Tú a él?— Botan se sentía tan bombardeada de preguntas que ya ni recordaba cuál había sido la primera.

—Tal vez ya fueron suficientes preguntas— La interrumpe el señor Hatanaka quien iba entrando a la habitación junto con su hijo. —La mayoría de esas preguntas deberían de ser hechas por los padres de ella— ríe mientras su esposa avergonzada se encoge de hombros. Botan se siente muy aliviada. —Kazuya Hatanaka y nuestro hijo Shuuichi Hatanaka. Mucho gusto y por favor no te sientas intimidada por mi esposa, pero como ya dijo, Shuuichi no trae a sus amigos por eso mismo nos hace muy feliz que vengan a visitarnos especialmente si se trata de su novia. Debiste ver la cara del chaparrito cuando Shiori lo atacó con preguntas— los dos hombres toman asiento.

 _¿El chaparrito? Seguro que se refiere a Hiei, espero que Hiei nunca escuche que lo llaman chaparro. Podría ser el fin de la familia Hatanaka-Minamino. ¿Pero en qué cosas piensas Botan? Concéntrate en la plática._ —No es ningún problema—

—Disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda— dice Shiori.

Botan agita sus manos dando a entender que no hay ningún problema —Yo entiendo. Usted está preocupada por su hijo. No me molesta que haga preguntas, incluso yo he sido tachada de ser una bocona — comienza a reír esperando que su último comentario causara risa a los presentes pero tras un par de segundos y no ver respuesta queda callada completamente _Pero que idiota soy, ¡la llame bocona! ¡Trágame tierra!_

Finalmente Shiori se decide a hablar —No creo que eso sea malo, por lo menos así no hay tiempos muertos— vuelve la sonrisa a su rostro.

En ese momento entra Kurama con una bandeja y en ella una tetera y varias tazas. —Siento la espera— comienza a repartir las tazas y servir el té —¿Están pasando buen tiempo? — Kurama toma asiento a un lado de su novia. Los demás presentes comienzan a beber del té. Botan mira de reojo a Kurama, por su mirada el chico se da cuenta que las cosas no van como ella esperaba pero tal vez si como él pensaba que serían.

—Ya sé porque mi hermano eligió a Botan— Dice el menor de los Shuuichi.

Kurama baja su taza —¿De verdad? ¿Por qué crees?—

—Bueno dejando a un lado que ambos son de "colores" extravagantes— señala su propio cabello al decir colores —Botan es una chica muy hermosa y bastante simpática, parece que todo le da vergüenza— la chica se sonroja.

—Además es una excelente persona, muy dedicada en su trabajo y se preocupa mucho por los demás— continua diciendo Kurama.

Botan toma la mano de su novio — Kurama…— dice suavemente.

—Realmente me hace muy feliz poder verlos juntos. — la sonrisa de Shiori se desvanece —Un tiempo llegue a pensar que dejaría este mundo sin haber conocido a los amigos de mi hijo, y si no conocía a sus amigos mucho menos a su novia— voltea a ver a la parejita y vuelve a sonreír —Eres una chica muy guapa y mi hijo es muy apuesto, estoy segura que serán la envidia de muchas parejas—

—Gracias madre—

—Ya es un poco tarde, ¿les parece bien si pasamos a comer?— dice el padre mientras se levanta de su asiento y le da la mano a su esposa.

—Kazuya y yo nos tomamos el día libre en la empresa para hacer una deliciosa comida—

Botan hace una reverencia —Siento mucho que hayan tenido que faltar a su trabajo por recibirme, espero que no se metan en problemas por mi culpa— los otros cuatro en la sala se sorprenden ante la disculpa de la chica.

Kurama la mira —No tienes por qué disculparte, no es ningún problema. Estoy seguro que en algún momento te conté que ellos son los dueños de la empresa— sonríe cálidamente.

—La verdad no lo recuerdo. Lo siento—

—Pequeña te has estado disculpando mucho— Shiori comienza a caminar a la cocina seguida de su esposo y el menor de sus hijos — Si vuelves a pedir disculpas no te toca postre, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Hazle caso a mi madre, sus postres son deliciosos y estoy seguro que no te gustaría perdértelo— comenta Kurama.

Botan alza su brazo triunfante —De acuerdo— dice muy animada.

 _Muy bien Botan, ya no puedes seguir echando las cosas a perder._ Se dice así misma. Sigue a los anfitriones con gran decisión.

Shiori comienza a poner la mesa con ayuda del mayor de su hijo mientras que su esposo y el hijo menor toman asiento.

—Toma asiento Botan— Ofrece Shuuichi, el menor.

—Muchas gracias pero me gustaría ayudar a poner la mesa— contesta con una gran sonrisa.

Shiori se encontraba colocando una gran cantidad de platillos sobre la mesa mientras que su hijo colocaba la vajilla. —De eso nada. Tú eres nuestra invitada.—

—De acuerdo— toma asiento — Muchas gracias—

Apenas pasaron unos segundos más y la mesa ya estaba completa de alimento y diversos utensilios. Botan queda fascinada ante el gran festín que tiene enfrente. —Debe ser maravilloso poder comer así todos los días— dice la chica mientras saborea toda la comida con sus ojos.

—No pienses que comemos así todos los días— dice Kurama con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su cara.

—Solamente en los días especiales— prosigue el señor Hatanaka.

—Y hoy es uno de esos días— termina Shiori provocando que la cara de su posible futura nuera se ponga roja.

Todos empiezan a comer. Exceptuando a Botan quien solo podía ver los utensilios sin saber cuál era el correcto. _¡Ay no! No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo empezar. No importa cuánto mire a los demás, no sé con cuál empezaron. Si tomo el incorrecto me veré como una tonta. Tonto Kurama, si sabías que todos en tu familia utilizan tanto cubierto me hubieras enseñado un poco._ La pobre chica llora por dentro.

Kurama veía a su novia y sabía exactamente en lo que ésta estaba pensando, le parecía muy tierno e inocente pero a su vez le causaba mucha gracia. Voltea a verla y con la voz muy baja le pregunta —¿Sucede algo? Ni siquiera te has servido—

—Sabes bien lo que pasa— responde con el mismo nivel de voz pero con un tono de reclamo.

—Está bien. Lo siento — ríe apenado — No importa como los uses. Puedes sentirte en familia, nadie te dirá nada. Además, puede que tú no lo notes pero mi hermano tampoco sabe usar tantos cubiertos— mira de reojo a su pequeño hermano y después dirige la mirada nuevamente a la chica —Y lo que yo he notado es que a él no le da ningún tipo de vergüenza, él siempre come muy tranquilo y nadie nunca lo ha notado. No te preocupes, cielo. Y te diré que vez tanta cosa así hoy porque mi madre quería que todo estuviera estupendo para recibirte — Kurama se sorprende al ver que Botan había dejado su pena y había comenzado a servirse. _Seguro que no me puso atención._ Kurama suspira y continúa comiendo.

—Quiero contarles que Shuuichi me ayudó a hacer la comida— dice orgullosa de el mayor de sus hijos.

—Les quedó muy deliciosa— comparte Botan mientras era muy notoria su ahora falta de preocupación por los cubiertos.

—Shuuichi desde pequeño siempre ha sido muy independiente. Todo un gran cocinero.— dice Kazuya.

Shiori hace otra pausa en su comida —Muy atento a las necesidades de su familia. Cuando estuve enferma me cuidó muy bien. Como puedes ver mi hijo sabe cocinar, planchar, lavar, y un sinfín de cosas más— dice avergonzando a Kurama quien solo puede sonreír. Botan voltea a ver a su novio con una gran sonrisa.

—Además de que también es muy bueno en absolutamente todo lo que hace— dice el hermano menor. —Mi hermano tiene un futuro prometedor, casi tan prometedor como el mío—

Kurama muy avergonzado por todas las cosas que estaban diciendo de él estaba a punto de agradecer a todos sus buenos comentarios hasta que su padre toma la palabra primero.

—Definitivamente será un estupendo esposo—

La cara avergonzada de Kurama fue cambiada inmediatamente por una mirada de "oh, ustedes" _Como se atrevieron a eso… solo me están vendiendo._ Botan dejo de reír ¿Cuántas veces se ha avergonzado la chica ya?

—Si tanto les urge que me vaya de la casa solo tenían que mencionarlo— dice el chico tratando de hacer sentir culpa a su familia.

—Para nada es eso, hermano. Solo nos preocupamos de que tengas un futuro aún más prometedor —

—Gracias por preocuparse—

Tras haber terminado la comida esta vez fueron el padre de Kurama y su hermano menor quienes recogieron la mesa.

—Hijo— mira con cariño a su hijo mayor — ¿Qué tal si antes de servir el postre le das "eso"?—

Kurama sonríe. Botan lo ve y no sabe si debería de sentirse encantada por la encantadora sonrisa de su novio que junto con sus ojos esmeralda y cabello rojo la hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago… o más bien, preocuparse por qué es "eso"

—Claro madre— comienza a buscar algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Shuuichi nos contó que hoy cumplen cinco meses de novios. Muchas felicidades— dice Shiori.

—Felicidades— dicen después de Shiori, Kazuya y el pequeño Shuuichi.

—Aquí está— saca una pequeña caja color negro y la lleva hasta que queda muy cerca de su novia. —Feliz quinto mes—

Botan mira asombrada la cajita, lentamente la toma y la abre. Queda maravillada.


End file.
